Der Schneekönig
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Eine Variante des Märchens "Die Schneekönigin. Mit Severus und Remus als Protagonisten. Slash.


Titel: der Schneekönig  
Autor: lorelei_lee1968  
Rating: ab 12  
Pairing: SS/RL, SS/LM  
Challenge: „Märchen 2009"  
Disclaimer: Alles JKR – mir nix

Warnungen: AU (was nix anderes heißt als „alle leben noch")

Anmerkung: Ich wollte ja eigentlich eine Parodie schreiben, doch dann kam dieser romantische Schmus dabei heraus. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht, dass ich meiner eigenen Challenge nicht wirklich gerecht wurde. Aber vielleicht habe ich ja noch Zeit für ein zweites Märchen.

* * *

**Der Schneekönig**

„Daddy – ich bin noch gar nicht müde!"

„Teddy… es ist Schlafenszeit", erwiderte Remus geduldig.

Die Haare seines Sohnes verfärbten sich von Türkis zu tiefstem Dunkelblau.

„Dann erzähl' mir wenigstens noch eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte!", begehrte Teddy auf und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor.

Remus seufzte. Es war doch jeden Abend das Gleiche.

„Na gut", lenkte er ein. „Aber nur eine!"

„Okay", stimmte Teddy großmütig zu und seine Haare wandelten sich wieder zu ihrem üblichen Türkis.

„Was für eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte soll ich dir denn erzählen?", fragte Remus nach.

„Eine Lange", forderte Teddy.

Remus seufzte erneut.

„Also schön… eine Lange", kapitulierte er und dachte gleichzeitig angestrengt nach. „Gut, fangen wir an. Es war einmal…"

„Das ist langweilig!", motzte Teddy.

„Ted! Alle Märchen fangen so an."

Als Teddy seinen Namen ohne Koseform hörte, wusste er, dass er dabei war, den Bogen zu überspannen. Mit einem Griff schnappte er sich seinen Schnuffelhasen und klappte demonstrativ den Mund zu.

Remus warf ihm noch einen skeptischen Blick zu und fuhr fort.

„Es war einmal…"

Unbemerkt von den beiden Lupins stand Severus Snape draußen im Flur vor Teddys Kinderzimmer und lauschte Remus' Stimme.

„Es war einmal ein böser Kobold. So böse wie der Teufel selbst", erzählte Remus. „Dieser Kobold hatte einen Spiegel gemacht, in dem alles Gute und Schöne nicht zu sehen war und alles Schlechte nur noch mehr hervortrat. Der Kobold fand diese äußerst amüsant und berichtete seinen Anhängern davon…"

Severus schweifte mit seinen Gedanken ab.

Wie sehr ähnelte dieser Kobold doch Voldemort.

Er hatte zwar keinen Spiegel gehabt, doch die schönsten und menschlichsten Regungen wie Freundschaft, Liebe und Mitleid waren ihm fremd und widerwärtig gewesen. Und diese Ansichten hatte er unter seinen Anhängern verbreitet.

„… Splitter des Spiegels in sein Herz, das andere in sein Auge…"

Er hatte sich zugegeben von Lucius zu einem Todessertreffen locken lassen, doch als er zum ersten Mal den Lehren Voldemorts gelauscht hatte, war er infiziert gewesen von diesem Gedankengut. Es erschien ihm logisch und einleuchtend, denn er selbst hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nie Mitleid oder Liebe erfahren und verachtete diese Regungen daher als verweichlicht und schwach. Er hatte sich immer mehr mit Lily entzweit – und das auch noch in dem Gefühl, völlig im Recht zu sein.

Merlin – wie verblendet war er doch gewesen!

„… eine elegante Gestalt in einen weißen Pelz gehüllt kam in einem weißen Schlitten angefahren…"

Severus erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an Lucius' Mantel aus Polarfuchsfell. Als er das dunkle Mal erhalten hatte, war es Winter gewesen und so kalt. Er hatte nach den Schmerzen und dem Schock, den der Erhalt des Males verursacht hatte, ganz entsetzlich gezittert. Vielleicht war es auch nur die Kälte gewesen. Severus war sich da im Nachhinein nicht mehr ganz so sicher.

Auf jeden Fall hatte Lucius seinen Mantel geöffnet. Severus hatte sich eng an ihn gedrückt und Lucius hatte den üppigen Mantel um sie beide geschlossen.

Und dann hatte er ihn geküsst und Severus hatte alles um sich herum vergessen.

Er vergaß die Kälte.

Er vergaß Lily.

Er vergaß, dass es Begriffe wie Mitgefühl und Freundschaft gab.

Er vergaß nicht, was der Begriff Liebe bedeutete, denn er glaubte in diesem Moment, er habe sie endlich gefunden. Doch was er jahrelang für Liebe gehalten hatte, war einfach nur kalte, berechnende Lust gewesen.

Wie lange hatte es gedauert, bis er das begriffen hatte.

Severus schüttelte mit müder Geste den Kopf.

„… auf ihrer Suche kam sie auch zu einer alten Zauberin, die sie gerne bei sich behalten wollte…"

Lily hatte ihn nicht retten können. Severus hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass sie es auch nicht mehr wirklich gewollt hatte. Sie hatten sich überworfen und sie hatte das Interesse an ihm verloren.

Doch heute wusste Severus, dass jemand anders ihn nicht aufgegeben hatte.

Remus.

Remus hatte irgendwie immer an ihn geglaubt. An das Gute in ihm.

Wieder schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Was war Remus doch für ein idealistischer Trottel gewesen.

Gleichzeitig glitten seine Blicke liebevoll über die schlanke, leicht gebeugte Gestalt, die seinem Sohn ein Märchen erzählte.

Severus war von Herzen froh, dass Remus damals ein solch idealistischer Trottel gewesen war und auch heute immer noch war.

„… sie soll mit mir spielen und in meinem Bett schlafen, sagte das Räubermädchen…"

Dabei waren Remus wirklich genug Steine in den Weg gelegt worden. Seine Freundschaft zu Black, seine Loyalität zu Dumbledore – die durch Severus' Mord an ihm nur noch verstärkt worden war, seine Nachgiebigkeit Tonks gegenüber, die schließlich in einer Ehe und einem Sohn gemündet hatte… und dennoch hatte Remus ihn nie ganz aufgegeben.

„… sein Herz glich einem Eisklumpen…"

Nie waren wahrere Worte gesprochen worden.

Als alles zu Ende war, war sein Herz so verhärtet gewesen, dass er sogar den Tod freudig begrüßt hatte.

Severus erinnerte sich mit chirurgischer Präzision, wie er in der heulenden Hütte gelegen hatte und sein Blut aus ihm hinausgeströmt war. Er war mehr tot als lebendig gewesen, als plötzlich jemand hereingestürmt war und sich weinend auf ihn geworfen hatte.

Remus' Tränen hatten ihn gerührt – er hatte nicht erwartet, dass irgendjemand um ihn weinte und schon gar nicht der drei Mal verfluchte Werwolf.

Der Werwolf, der ihm damals in der dritten Klasse ein Stück Honeydukes-Schokolade zugesteckt hatte. Ohne ein Wort. Nur mit diesem süßen Lächeln.

Die Erinnerung an dieses Lächeln und die heißen Tränen spülten den Eispanzer, den er sich zugelegt hatte, und die bittere Erinnerung an Lucius' Küsse, einfach fort und zum ersten Mal seit Jahrzehnten, glaubte Severus sehen zu können, wie die Dinge tatsächlich waren. Und nicht, wie er sie jahrelang gesehen hatte – verzerrt wie in einem perversen Zauberspiegel.

Mit zitternder Hand hatte er Remus damals über die Haare gestrichen und Remus hatte das Kunststück fertig gebracht, gleichzeitig zu weinen und zu lachen.

„… ob du es verdienst, dass man deinethalben bis an das Ende der Welt läuft…"

Severus seufzte.

Er hoffte, dass er es wert war. Er hoffte es von Herzen.

„Er schläft endlich", sagte Remus leise zu ihm. „Wie lange stehst du schon da?"

„Lange genug", brummte Severus.

„Morgen darfst du ihm ja wieder ein Märchen erzählen", versicherte ihm Remus mit diesem süßen Lächeln, das sich in den letzten 30 Jahren nicht geändert hatte.

„Ich werde ihm _Rotkäppchen und der Wolf _vorlesen", konterte Severus.

„Schon wieder?", seufzte Remus.

„Er liebt dieses Märchen", erwiderte Severus.

„Er liebt es, wie du den Wolf nachmachst", sagte Remus trocken und küsste Severus kurz auf den Mund. „Komm, wir gehen auch ins Bett."

„Ich bin noch nicht müde", beschwerte sich Severus.

Remus schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das überhaupt nicht mehr süß war.

„Ich auch nicht…"

Auf dem Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer gestattet sich Severus eine letzte Reminiszenz.

„_Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind…",_ dachte er bei sich und war von Herzen froh, dass sein Märchen ein glückliches Ende genommen hatte.

**ENDE**


End file.
